Frequently Asked Questions
It's new and different We get it, this is a different play style that most aren't used to and with each new campaign rules tend to change. So here we have a few commonly asked questions! If you have one that you don see answered here or that the PFSRD can't answer feel free to ask any of the GMs. ---- How do I play? Well, it's pretty simple - we use roll20 to set things up and provide a map. Usually when we set up games, we'll inform players through the skype group and then those interested will usually join the roll20 and Discord! We use Discord for our voice chat, so try not to talk in roll20! When are games played? This is a frequent question - the answer is that we play pretty much every single day. Sometimes we don't. It happens, but we always give players a heads up about an hour, or up to a day before we play a session. Do I need to speak or use my webcam to play here? No! You do not, although it is certainly welcomed to use voice, we generally won't use webcam for any purpose. Let's be honest, not everyone has one, and not everyone has the confidence to do webcam. So we focus on vocal interaction, but typing is also completely okay! Can I be evil? The short answer is.. yes! The long answer is that while, yes, you can be evil, you will have to also play with the consequences of being evil - people will hunt you. Perhaps not actively, but they will. Towns will be off-limits unless you wish to disguise yourself or sneak in somehow, and this untamed, hostile world may be even more hostile.. but there are ways to circumvent this, naturally! It's all a matter of imagination! Can we make our own races? Unfortunately, this isn't an available option yet. But eventually! When do we play? We try our best to play without much of a schedule - as we get more GMs, individual GMs may have adventures with other players within the world branching off and may have a real schedule, but for the most part, we'll try to play whenever there are people online! The best way to see this is to join the roll20 chatroom and then wait! Can I be a DM/GM? The short answer is.. possibly! GMs are perfectly welcome, and after a brief screening process, you can be made a GM. GM's duties are relatively simple; keep the peace, answer questions, and naturally... simulate the world! These can range from simple, random encounters with a pack of minor monsters, or long, story-filled campaigns for people to join in and enjoy! It's mostly a matter of preference on the end of the DM. What Gods are used? We use the Golarion Deities. Do we have a calendar? Yes, actually! We use theGolarion Calendar . How do Wizards learn new spells? Instead of trying to make it over-complicated, Wizards learn new spells without issue accordingly. However, they can learn(not cast more spells per day) spells from libraries, other wizards or spellbooks they might happen upon. The advantage of this, is that it can give a Wizard unique spells as well! Can I make my own castle? The short answer is yes; the long answer is that making your own castle requires a ton of materials, gold, people to build it, or an enormous amount of magic. These things together make it difficult to make a castle on your own, but it is entirely possible! Can I make my own spells? Possibly! It'll require a lot of rolls and checks, and if you fail, you might do some serious damage. To yourself or your surroundings, however, that's up to you. Can we have alt characters? Yes! You may have up to 5 active characters at once. What this means is that once you get to 5, you'll need to 'retire' characters to bring in more, although you may be able to bring characters out of retirement if you ask nicely and have a good reason(and retire another one!) What leveling speed do we use? We use Medium leveling speed! So if you get 2000 experiance your level one character becomes a level two. You can find more about how much you need to get from level to level here ->Character Advancement When I level do I roll for HP? Nope! Here once you level you you take the max! Which is if you do not know is Hit Dice (HD) + Con Modifier What kind of items can I buy? You can buy any item that doesn't require a 9th level spell or Mythic ranks. If it's 3rd Party, please run it through the approval channel beforehand.Category:FAQ